New Beginnings
by sparkles and glitter
Summary: It's 5 years after the Fortune City Outbreak. Chuck and Stacey have gotten married and are looking for a zombie-free life together. But when Katey is kidnapped, and Chuck and Frank can't figure it out, they find someone who can.
1. Chapter 1- Closed Doors

5 years after 'Fortune's End'-

"Daddy!'' Katey screamed at the top of her lungs. She was trapped. "DADDY,

STACEY, ANYONE! HELP!"

"Quit screaming. There's nobody here to help you." Katey's 'tour guide' had her

cornered. The woman was tall, skinny, and

acted like an evil queen.

Katey thought about what could happen. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a

beeping noise. Then she realized it was the

woman's phone. Acting like Katey wasn't there, the woman picked up the phone.

"What?" She screamed into the phone. Katey heard a muffled voice on the other end.

"Well, I _was_ getting the child, before I was so rudely interrupted." After a response from

the other end, the woman put away the phone. Then she pulled off a black wig to reveal

a short, blonde haircut. She pulled off her purple hoodie to show a Dark Bean uniform.

She took out a set of handcuffs and started walking towards Katey when they heard it. A

faint cry from the other end of the tunnel. As if she was oblivious to it, she handcuffed

Katey and led her to an elevator marked 'Staff Only'.

Katey decided to try one more time. "Daddy!" She stared into the darkness of the

tunnel hoping, praying, wishing. Any time now the doors would close. She was crying

now. She wiped furiously at her eyes. Just as the doors were closing, she saw her

parents running as fast as they could towards her. She opened her mouth to yell to them,

but the doors closed before she could.


	2. Chapter 2- Never

**Hi! Sorry there wasn't a note in my other story. I did it wrong and it didn't show up. My bad. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! I really want you to review. Otherwise, I feel like you hate the story. :( And I promise the later chapters will be better. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can when I have time. SO PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

"Katey!" Chuck yelled her name, listening to it echo through the tunnel walls. Stacey ran up to him, only to find him staring into the darkness of the tunnel. She heard him mumble something about losing her again, maybe for good this time.

Stacey hesitated before she spoke. "Who was that?"

"She works for Phenotrans. She took Katey. And it's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I could have stopped her. Now it's too late."

"It's not too late. It's a long way up, and that elevator is slow. They can't be at the top by now." She pointed to a staircase next to the elevator. "We can try to beat them to the top."

Without a response, Chuck started going up the steps, two at a time. Stacey followed after him.

Trying to keep up with him, she heard him tell her, "They're never, ever gonna take my daughter. Not ever."

**So I hope you like it so far. I'm writing chapter 7 now, and I feel like the more I **

**write, the more boring it is. But I have to write the details, so I'm stuck with a really boring introduction. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the bad layout last time, too. I really messed that one up.**

**Also, I don't own the Dead Rising series or it's characters.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3- One Last Chance

**Hey! I'm back! It only took, like, forever. OK, so chapter 3 should be pretty exciting. Hope you like it. And if you read the reviews, ignore the messed up stuff my friends write. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Katey and her kidnapper were walking down the long hallway to the parking garage. Katey was crying at this point, but the woman seemed oblivious to it. When they got to the parking garage, Katey stopped trying to wipe away her tears.

The woman led her to a van with _The Dark Bean_'s logo on it. The woman opened the back of the van and the smell of coffee hit them. The woman was about to shove Katey into the back of the truck when screams filled the air.

"KATEY!" Stacey' scream echoed through the parking garage. Before the woman could do anything, Chuck had tackled the woman to the ground.

"Run, Katey!" Chuck yelled to his daughter. But the woman was already up and throwing Katey into the back of the van.

Chuck was still on the ground, but Stacey took a shot at attacking the woman. After all, that _was_ her new daughter being kidnapped. She jumped after the woman, only to be thrown to the ground herself. Stacey was, however, successful at scratching the woman's face.

The woman, cuts on her face from where Stacey had scratched her, was bleeding. But she had won this battle. She stood up, looking at the people on the ground.

"It appears you have some valuable information that could _destroy_ the future of Phenotrans. To ensure that you don't leak this information to the public, we'll have your daughter on hold. Keep in touch."

And with that, the woman turned around, got in the van and drove away with Katey.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
